beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Bridesmaid Up
Bridesmaid Up is the ninth episode of Beauty and the Beast. It aired on December 13, 2012. Summary WEDDING BELLS RING — When Catherine's (Kristin Kreuk) dad (guest-star Rob Stewart) gets remarried, the bride-to-be and her bridesmaids try to find the daughter-of-the-groom a date for the wedding. Uncomfortable with being set up, Cat reluctantly admits that she's seeing somebody and confides to Vincent (Jay Ryan) that she wishes he could be her date. At the wedding reception, Cat learns about a research grant that Evan (Max Brown) received to study the mutant DNA cells found at local crime scenes. When she tells Vincent about Evan's theory of how the cells are changing to become more animal-like and less human, she encounters an unexpected detour that could change the course of their relationship. Meanwhile, Tess (Nina Lisandrello) and Joe (Brian White) cross the line romantically despite the fact that Joe is a married man. Episode Recap Cat and Heather are trying on their bridesmaid’s dresses and Heather is stunned by Cat’s sudden enthusiasm considering her dislike of Brooke leading up to the wedding. She tells Heather she is happy for their dad and that it is important that they make sure the wedding is great, declaring that they are “bridesmaiding up!” She heads to her room where Vincent is waiting for her. He gently teases her about her use of the term “bridesmaiding up”. She tells him she wishes he could go with her and they jokingly make up a false identity for him: Vincent Zalanski, a doctor from Colorado. He is there to tell her that he saw a guy hurrying back to his place smelling strongly of blood and looking nervous and Cat tells him she’ll look into it. She calls Tess and asks her to look at the address Vincent gave her. Evan then asks Tess to give a description of the guy in his lab (who was JT making the serum in Trapped) and is worried someone is trying to steal or sabotage his cross-species DNA work. Meanwhile, Cat is hosting the bridesmaid brunch. One of the bridesmaid’s, Paige, shows off her new nude Louboutin shoes. When another one claims she has the same pair but doesn’t want to ruin them, Paige tells her to simply seal the soles with nail polish. The discussion then moves to dates and the fact Cat doesn’t have anyone to take. Tess calls back and tells her the address belongs to Drake and Sabrina Meyer. Sabrina runs an exclusive dating website which Cat looks up. Paige spots the webpage and asks Cat if she is using Sabrina to get a date to the wedding. The others discuss seating Cat at the singles table. Feeling under pressure, she tells them that she has someone and they corner her to get her to spill. She tells them his name is Vincent Zalanski. She heads to work looking distressed where she tells Tess that she lied and told the others she has a boyfriend who she now has to take to the wedding. Tess tells her to take Evan. Tess then tells her that a man named Neil Mendel has been reported missing and she thinks it fits their case so they head to his place to investigate. They find that he had slept with someone the night before and when they head into the bathroom, they find his body in the shower. At the warehouse, Vincent wants JT to hit him so he can test to see he’s alright enough to go to Cat’s dad wedding. He tries to bait JT by telling him he’ll sleep with Sara just like he slept with his prom date. JT doesn’t fall for it and walks away and Vincent tries to convince him he’s more pissed than if he had hit him, desperately declaring himself fit to go. While they’re discussing the case, Evan tells them the “blood” they found on the floor of Neil’s apartment was a contaminant and the apartment has been completely wiped down, meaning no fingerprints. They decide to try and track down Neil’s date from the night before. As Cat goes to ask Evan to take her to the wedding, he reveals Heather already asked him as her own boyfriend Josh just dumped her. Tess tells her that she should go visit Sabrina Meyer under the guise of getting a date to the wedding to scope her out. Cat goes to see Sabrina where she gives her a form to fill out so they can match her up with someone. Cat asks if she can have a look at her dating options but Sabrina say no. Cat tries to sweet talk her by complimenting her black Louboutin’s. She then reverts to pity seeking and tells her about her wedding date dilemma. Sabrina takes pity on her and lets her look at her options. Cat sees Neil’s profile and inquires about him. She tells Sabrina that he was found dead that morning. Her husband Drake walks in and they’re both shocked by the news. Sabrina mentions he was on a date with a woman named Brittany McCabe. Cat arrives back at her apartment and has to quickly get ready for the rehearsal dinner. Heather tells her she asked Evan as she didn’t want to be alone seeing as Cat now has a boyfriend. Cat’s phone rings and it’s Vincent who teases her about him being her boyfriend. He is happy at the idea of going with her but she tells him that she’s going to admit that there’s no Vincent Zalanski and get out of it. Vincent suggests that she doesn’t have to and admits he wants to go with her. Cat doesn’t want him to risk exposing his identity. She tells him that if anything bad happened to him just because she didn’t want to go to a wedding alone, she could never forgive herself. At the rehearsal, she tries to tell Brooke about Vincent not being real, but Brooke gives her Vincent’s table card so she doesn’t. Her dad then tells her that he’s happy she has found someone and that she has to bring him. The next day, Tess finds a voice message Brittany left to Sabrina where she says she has done something bad. Cat guesses that she slept with Neil and that breaks Sabrina’s ‘no sex on the first three dates’ rule. She heads to the warehouse and Vincent tells her that Drake Meyer is a fraud. JT informs her that the substance on the floor was paint and Cat works out that it is red nail polish used to seal the sole of a Louboutin shoe. Cat works out that Drake told Sabrina that Neil was going to expose him as a fraud so Sabrina freaked out as her livelihood depends on Drake’s reputation as a handsome, successful guy. So she killed Neil and Drake cleaned up after her. Cat and Vincent then share a close moment where she tells him he’s not fake, but the real thing. Sabrina calls saying she has found a date for the wedding but Cat turns her down. Vincent finds the dating profile which Cat has filled out and takes it. He asks JT if he still has his suit and tells him to accompany Cat to the wedding, which both he and Cat reluctantly agree to. She confronts Sabrina at the precinct. Drake is also there telling her colleague about his Ponzi scheme. Cat works out that Sabrina used Brittany as her ‘fall guy’ – Neil liked petite brunettes and Brittany was a curvy blonde with a record. Sabrina’s reputation relied on her perfect, successful husband. Her business would be shattered if Drake was exposed as fraud, as it is built around the idea that she can help women end up with a man like her husband. Cat has no solid evidence that Sabrina killed Neil, so she is let go. At the warehouse, JT is complaining about having to wear a suit while Vincent is reading Cat’s dating profile. In it, she says her ideal date is hanging out on fire escapes or dinner on a rooftop. He works out that her dating profile was about him. At the wedding reception, she admits to the other bridesmaids that she made up Vincent Zalanski and they feel sorry for her. They then admit that their own love lives aren’t perfect with Paige confessing that she is separated from her partner. As they’re all comforting her, Cat senses someone watching her. She turns around and Vincent is waiting at the door. She heads towards him and he tells her that her profile says she likes to dance but JT doesn’t. When she asks if he does, he holds out his hand for her and they begin a romantic slow dance. Towards the end of the dance, she asks if JT begged Vincent to take his place but he tells her he begged JT. When her dad announces dinner is ready, she drags him outside and tells him she admitted to her friends that Vincent Zalanski wasn’t real but admits that the reason she lied is because she feels she does have someone in her life and she wanted him to be there. Vincent then tells her that she didn’t lie; she just got his name wrong. He then says he’s hungry and she runs off to go get him dinner. Inside, she runs into a drunk Heather who is gushing about Evan. She reveals he got a major grant for cross-species DNA research. Evan appears and she asks him about it and he tells her the cross-species DNA is mutating and the creature is becoming less human. She goes back to Vincent and tries to act normal but he hears her pounding heartbeat. She tells him he’s mutating and becoming more animal. It puts a dampener on their date and he decides to leave, deciding it was too much of a risk to be there in the first place. Cat gives a speech where she talks about how Brooke and her dad shouldn’t be together as they’re so different but admires how they’ve overcome those differences to be together. She states that being in any relationship is a risk, not knowing what the future holds but commends them for “jumping in” anyway. It makes her realize that she does want to be with Vincent and she takes Heather’s car to go after him. As she’s driving, she's trying to call Vincent. Suddenly, another car races up behind her and shoots at her, causing her to turn sharply and flip the car. The other car stops and Sabrina Meyer emerges with a gun. She tells Cat she ruined her happy ending so she’ll ruin hers and points her gun at her. Cat quickly pulls out her own gun and they both pull the trigger, with Sabrina getting shot dead. Cat has been hit though and loses consciousness. Vincent appears and, panicking, transforms into his beast form to rip the car door off and pull her out. At the same time, Heather and Evan approach the scene while Vincent is standing there with Cat in his arms. Evan notices him and gets out of his car to take a closer look. Vincent is left standing there, holding a dying Catherine, wondering what to do… Quotes :Vincent: Here take the taser just in case. You hit me, nothing happens then maybe I can go out. :J.T: Oh my god you think you're cured? Because your DNA is what it is. : Vincent: I know, I know but maybe, maybe I have more control now. Catherine's dad's wedding is this weekend and she wants me to go. : J.T: Clearly your newly sound life is landed you in lalaland. : Vincent: Maybe, but you won't know until you try. I am the reason you don't have a girlfriend. : J.T: I have a girlfriend, or at least I am on my way of having one. : Vincent: Yeah, actually I saw her picture online and she is HOT, you know maybe I'll sleep with her too. : J.T: Too? : Vincent: Your prom date, Jill McManahan, she was spectacular. : J.T: Nice try. : Vincent: Come on man, J.T. come on. Ok you know what? Thank you because now I am more pissed than if you had actually hit me and look nothing I am fine. I am ok. I know it's a dumb task but I passed. I passed. ---- : Catherine: Dad has find happiness and after everything he has been through, we have to make sure that everyone has a good time. : Heather: Yeah : Catherine: We are bridsmaiding up. : Heather: Yes. ---- : Catherine: Vincent I just want this to be amazing for everyone. I wish you could go with me. ---- : Vincent: Zalanski? : Catherine: Yes, I had this huge crush on him in kindergarden. : Vincent: Ok, where is this Zalanski from? : Catherine: Somewhere where I don't have any relatives, Denver. ---- : Blond girl: Tell her his name. : Heather: Yeah, come on Cat bridesmaid up. : Catherine: His name is Vincent Zalanski. ---- : Catherine: I don't have the guy, I don't even have shoes. ---- : Evan: That guy that you caught posing as my intern. ---- : 'Evan: 'I will find this guy. Cast Main Cast *Kristin Kreuk as Catherine Chandler *Jay Ryan as Vincent Keller *Max Brown as Evan Marks *Austin Basis as J.T. Forbes *Nina Lisandrello as Tess Vargas *Brian White as Joe Bishop Recurring Cast *Nicole Anderson as Heather Chandler *Rob Stewart as Thomas Chandler Guest Cast *Rachel Skarsten as Brooke Chandler Gallery Videos Beauty and the Beast 1x09 Promo "Bridesmaid Up!" (HD) Mid-Season Finale|Short Promo Beauty and the Beast 1x09 Extended Promo "Bridesmaid Up!" (HD) Mid-Season Finale|Extended Promo Beauty and the Beast 1x09 Producer's Preview "Bridesmaid Up!"-0|Producer's Preview Beauty and the Beast 1x09 Sneak Peek "Bridesmaid Up!" (HD) Mid-Season Finale|Sneak Peek Pictures position="center"> Bridesmaid Up14.jpg Bridesmaid Up13.jpg Bridesmaid Up12.jpg Bridesmaid Up11.jpg Bridesmaid Up10.jpg Bridesmaid Up9.jpg Bridesmaid Up8.jpg Bridesmaid Up7.jpg Bridesmaid Up6.jpg Bridesmaid Up5.jpg Bridesmaid Up4.jpg Bridesmaid Up3.jpg Bridesmaid Up2.jpg Bridesmaid Up.jpg 1x09 CatVincent.jpg Trivia *Bridesmaid Up was watched by 1.59 million viewers, an increase from the previous episode. *Catherine gets shot in this episode. *This episode marks the first appearance of Brooke, and the first appearance of Thomas Chandler since Pilot. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:A to Z